CreepyPasta Episode 1 Pilot
by FireSpeed
Summary: Slender Man and Jeff the Killer meet other CreepyPasta's. What events will come to them?
1. Back Together

The man wouldn't stop running until he's away from him. Suddenly, he tripped over something long, and black. The man turned around and a Slender Man was there. Using his scary haze. Seconds later, he died. (I'm gonna use short names because it's easier to write)  
SM:MMMM, sweet hearts.

Meanwhile...

Female:Please, don't kill me!  
Jeff:Shhh, Go to Sleep!  
He stabbed the knife at the woman. Seconds later, there was blood on his face. he licked it off.  
Jeff:MMMM, that's good blood.  
Then Jeff heard a drum and clock bell sound. He turned around and grabbed Jeff.  
Jeff:GO TO SLEEP!  
SM:Wait? SM dropped Jeff.  
SM:Jeff?  
Jeff:I'm gonna kill you, once and for all.  
SM:Jeff, look into my eyes.  
Jeff:Yeah right, I'm gonna fall for that trick.  
SM:I'm serious, look.  
Jeff:How about you GO TO...  
SM:Yes, yes, Go to sleep, I heard that when you killed me once.  
Jeff:Liu!?  
SM:Finally!  
Jeff laughed nervously. Jeff:You know it's a mistake killing you, right?  
SM:Don't worry, I'm not mad.  
Jeff:In that case...  
Jeff dropped the knife and run up to him and give him a hug.  
SM hugged him back.  
Jeff has tears of joy running down his face.  
Jeff:I'm so glad my brother's back.  
SM:Me too.  
Then they stopped hugging.  
Jeff:Now, let's go to your house.  
SM:My house burnt down.  
Jeff:I don't have a home.  
SM:Oh, what about the CreepyPasta mansion?  
Jeff:Yes, how many miles?  
SM:10.  
Jeff hoped on SM back.  
Jeff:Piggy Back ride.  
SM:Ok.  
Jeff:Weeeeeee!

**TBC  
****Hey, who doesn't love comedy? (Sorry if you don't think it's scary)**


	2. Meet the Pasta's

Jeff:Giddy up.  
Jeff slap SM butt.  
SM makes a horse noise.  
Jeff:Land Ho!  
SM:I thought we're doing cowboys.  
Jeff:I'm so glad I have my brother, I'm messed up.  
SM:Oh.  
They arrive at the doorstep.  
SM:Get off.  
Jeff:Ok.  
SM pressed a button and a voice came out.  
?:Who is it?  
SM:Slender Man and Jeff the Killer.  
?:My gosh, come in, come, come.  
The door opened.  
Eyeless Jack:Welcome to the CreepyPasta mansion.  
Jeff:Thanks.  
Jack:It's a big pleasure to meet you both.  
SM:And I see that you brought a crowd.  
Jack:Well, Slender Man, you have you own video game. And Jeff the Killer has a creepy face.  
Ben and Sally:Daddy!  
Jack:Hi kids.  
Pinkie:Does anyone want cupcakes?  
All:Sure.  
Sonic EXE:Pony flavored?  
Pinkie:Yes.  
Sonic EXE:Fine.  
SM:Jack, who is he?  
The rake is right next to the door.  
Jack:Oh, that is Rake. For some reason, he keeps taking Masky's pink pet pig and doesn't talk much.  
Masky:What the? Masky:You better stay away form my pet pig or I'll kick your butt to Las Vegas.  
Then he took the pig from him.  
Hoodie:Well Masky, I think you teached him a lesson.  
Masky:Sure I did, look at him, running to his room.  
Hoodie:Oh hi there, my name is Hoodie.  
Jeff:Nice to...  
Before he said meet, he is shocked.  
Then Hoodie let go.  
Jeff:Ow.  
Hoodie:Yes, the shocking hand shake works.  
Masky:Hi 5.  
Jack:Sorry about them, they pull pranks.

**TBC**


	3. What's that noise?

Jack:Your room.  
It has a bunk bed, 2 dressers, a TV, a window, a bathroom, a couch, and an alarm clock.  
Jack:If you want a snack, meet at Pinkie's Kitchen, good day.  
Jeff:I get the top bunk.  
SM:Tomorrow, Day 1.

12:00 AM

SM woke up.  
SM:Jeff, wake up.  
Jeff:I'm always awake, I burned off my eyelids.  
SM:Do you hear that sound?  
Jeff:It sounds like somebody is having a midnight snack.  
SM:Let's go see what it is.  
Jeff:Ok.  
SM found 2 flashlights in his drawer.  
Jeff:Thanks.  
SM:Welcome.  
They slowly got out of there room and tiptoed to Pinkie's kitchen.  
They saw it was damaged.  
Pinkie:Who did this to my restaurant?  
SM:We're investigating who this.  
Then a shadow run over the closet fast.  
Pinkie:What was that?  
Then when they turned back around, they saw scratches on the walls and the tables. The tables flipped over and some sideways.  
They experience the horror with this creepy girl song. Example:LA LA LA LA LA LA. LA LA, LA LA LA LA.  
SM:Pinkie, stop it.  
Pinkie:HAHAHAHA.  
They took a step forward and feels like a crunch.  
Jeff smashed a Cheez-it.  
Then they saw a trail of Cheez-it leading towards a closet.  
SM walk forward.  
Jeff:NO!  
Jeff jumped and grabbed SM's leg.  
Jeff:I don't wanna lose my brother again.  
SM:Tell me something scary is behind that door.  
SM opened it.  
Jeff and Pinkie:NO!  
Then... it showed Smile Dog stuck in a bag of Cheez-it.  
SM:See?  
He moved the bag.  
Jeff:Oh.  
SM:Hey, this dog is lost.  
Pinkie:We have your dog, wonder who it belongs to.  
Jeff:Shake.  
He put his paw on Jeff's hand.  
Jeff:Hey, he's trained. Sit.  
He sat.  
Jeff:Speak.  
SD:Hi there.  
SM, Jeff, and Pinkie:Whoa!  
SM:Did that dog just said hi there?"  
SD:Oh yes.  
SM:AAAH!  
Jack:What is going on here?  
Jeff:We found a talking dog.  
SD:My name is Smile Dog. I just met you and I love you.  
SM:Uhhhh, thanks?  
SD:My masters are good and smart. They are so good to me, I can talk. SQUIRREL!  
Everyone stared out of the window. Then after 10 seconds, they turned back around.  
SD:My masters are good and smart.  
Ben:Daddy, what's going on?  
Jack:Kids, go back to sleep.  
Jeff:Kids, wanna play watch a movie with me?  
Ben and Sally:Sure.  
Jack:I don't know.  
Sally:Please.  
Jack:Uhhhhh?  
Sally put her cute face on.  
Jack:Fine.  
Ben and Sally:Thank you daddy.  
SD:I don't really get Spread the Word. How about Spread the treats?  
SM, Jack, Pinkie:HAHAHAHA!  
SM:I love this dog.  
SD:I love you too master.  
SM bend down on one knee and give SD a hug. SD just licks him.  
Pinkie:Awww, that's nice. Now who's gonna clean up my snack bar!?  
Jack:They are.  
Jack runs upstairs.  
SM:Let's get to work.  
SD:Whatever you say, master.  
Pinkie:Good night.

**TBC By the way, it's gonna a long fanfic. :)**


	4. Payback

Morning...  
SM and SD are asleep and Hoodie and Masky gonna play a prank on SM.  
Masky:Got the black maker?  
Hoodie pull out a 2 black markers.  
Masky:Excellent.  
They pull of the cap and draw away.  
When they are finish, there was a derp face, a saying "I'm stupid", a figure 8, and saying"Prank by Hoodie and Masky.  
Masky:Done.  
Hoodie:Let's go back before he sees us.  
They run to their room.  
Then they see is Rake holding the pig.  
Masky:YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY PINK PET PIG OR I'LL SLICE YOUR FACE OFF!  
SM woke up by Masky's voice.  
SM:Ha, pet pink pig.  
SM went back to his room.  
SD:Wait master.  
For the 1st time, Jeff was asleep.  
SM:Whoa, gotta take a picture of this.  
SM took out his phone and photo taken.  
Jeff: (Yawn) Good morning, Slender... HAHAHAHAHA!  
SM:What?  
Jeff:Go in the bathroom.  
SM went in the bathroom, looked at the mirror and...  
SM:I'LL KILL YOU HOODIE AND MASKY!  
Hoodie and Masky heard him.  
Masky:Scram.  
The Rake didn't leave.  
Masky:Did you hear what I said, leave.  
Still as a statue.  
Masky:If you don't escape here now, I'm gonna whip your face like a lizard tail slap a face.  
Rake:Fine.  
Hoodie and Masky were surprised.  
They never heard him talk, ever.  
Rake:Let me help you bear cad the door.  
Heavy thing by heavy thing, they blocked the entire door. Put spikes on the windows and glue the floor. They are now siting on there bed.  
Hoodie:Let's see if you get through that.  
SM:BOO!  
Hoodie, Masky, and Rake:AHHHH!  
They fell to the floor and can't get up.  
Hoodie:Crud, we're stuck.  
Masky:How did you get here?  
SM:Duh, I can teleport when I get need it. Like my glue free shoes.  
Rake:Dang.  
SM:Now, I'm gonna pay back you.  
He got to the floor and roll up them in one, mouth closed, body wrapped. Then make a hook. Next stick them all together. Next, teleport to the roof.  
SM:Man they should really clean the roof.  
Sticks the hook on, teleports back to room, grabs them, and stick them on and leaves.

Meanwhile...  
Sonic:I don't want to try it.  
Pinkie:Eat it!  
Sonic:Never.  
Pinkie slaps his butt.  
Sonic:Ow, that really hurts.  
Pinkie:Please eat.  
Sonic:No!  
Sonic grabbed Pinkie, both fell on the floor, and roll over. When the roll over is done, they notice mouth to mouth close.  
Sonic:Uhhh?  
Pinkie got up.  
Pinkie:What it now?  
Sonic:Fine.  
Sonic took a bite out of the cupcake.  
Sonic:Not bad.  
Pinkie:Thank you.

**TBC**


	5. More CreepyPasta's Part 1

Jack:Attention Pasta's, training starts in 1hour. I repeat, training starts 1 hour.  
SM:Training, what is this about?  
SD:I like you.  
Sally:Since the evil Zalgo has escape, we must stop him.  
Jeff:What the heck is Zalgo?  
Jack:Sally, are you mentioning the one that we shouldn't talk about.  
SM:You mean Zalgo?  
Jack:Yes, him.  
Jeff:Who is he?  
Jack: (Sigh) He is the bad guy. He's always trying to make world his. But according to CreepyPasta, it's illegal. Of course, he ignore the fact. Eventually, somehow he turned into stone. But he escape the curse and now it's up to stop him.  
SM and Jeff:Whoa.  
Ben:That's why we have to train.  
SM:Come on, how scary is he? He's a noob.

Meanwhile...

SM: (TV screen) He's a noob. He's a noob. He's a noob.  
Zalgo:You think I'm a noob huh, I'll show you who's the noob.  
SCP-173:Supreme high lord.  
Zalgo:No, it's too long, but awesome.  
SCP-173:I will like to help.  
Zalgo:Really, get out, wait, this thing, why do I want you?  
SCP-173:I will become your evil co-scarier. Vice president of Bad Luck? Backup Boogeyman?  
Zalgo look at him.  
SCP-173:I can kill somebody with one blink.  
Zalgo:Alright, sidekick.  
SCP-173:Your evil terrifying terror sidekick. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Zalgo:Good idea. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
SCP-173:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Zalgo:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I have no idea why are we laughing.  
Zalgo and SCP-173:MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meanwhile again...

SM uses his static haze to destroy the wood.  
Jeff uses the knife to break the board.  
SD uses his bite.  
Jack uses his rip out liver thingy.  
Ben and Sally uses a kick.  
Sonic EXE uses a punch.  
Pinkie uses a punch.  
Jack:Has anyone seen Hoody, Masky, and Rake?  
SM:Uhhhh, no?  
Jack:Ok.  
They continue training until 5:00.  
Ben:Yay, dinner time.  
Jack:Kids, they really grow up fast.  
SD:Where's my treat?  
SM:Here you go.  
SM gives SD a pinch a skin.  
?:Meow.  
SD:I HEARD A CAT, WHERE IS IT!?  
?:Dogs, they are so stupid.  
SD:And cats, they always waste there time licking they're paws.  
CreepyPasta's:Oooooooh.  
?:No one talks to me like that.  
SD:Grinny the cat, long time no see.  
Grinny:Halloween 2000, right?  
SD:Big battle that year.  
Grinny:And sorry you have to get beat by a girl cat.  
SD:Please, everyone knows Dogs are more cuter than cats.  
Grinny:Why, all dogs do is lay on the rug.  
SD:All do Cats do is sleep!  
Grinny:I'll drink your blood.  
SD:I'll eat your brain.  
Grinny made her action and scratch his nose.  
SD:Spread the word!  
SD bites Grinny back of the neck and a little bit of blood came out.  
SD and Grinny keep fighting while they are enjoying guts and relaxing.  
Jeff:Cats vs Dogs, never get old.  
Suddenly, they got weaker at fighting. Must be tired.  
20 minutes later, they both sweat like crazy.  
SD:You (pant) won't (pant) get (pant) away (pant) with (pant) this.  
Grinny:You (pant) are (pant) a (pant) idiot.  
SD:I'LL KILL YOU!  
SD charged slowly, then fell to the ground.  
Grinny:Mommy, is that a fishy?  
Grinny pass out too.  
Sally:I'm done.  
Ben:Me too.  
Sonic:Why the fighting have to stop?  
They all left. Then SD and Grinny got up.  
SD:Grinny, I'm sorry that I made your neck bleed.  
Grinny:I'm sorry that I scratch nose.  
SD:Let's end Dogs vs Cats by being friends.  
Grinny:No, boyfriend and girlfriend.  
SD:What do you...  
Before he could say anything, Grinny kiss SD. SD was surprised. He sorta have a crush on her before they fight. About 1 minute later, the kissing stop.  
Grinny:Sorry.  
SD:It's cool.  
Grinny:Wanna have our first date tonight?  
SD:Sure.

**TBC**


	6. More CreepyPasta's Part 2

SM:Those two look tasty.  
Jeff:Let's go get that food.  
Both men were wearing hoods over there heads.  
SM uses his 1 tentacle to tap on the men's shoulder.  
The man look behind and the tentacle punched the man and he is knocked out.  
Jeff jump out of the bushes and punched the other man's face and his is knocked out.  
SM:That was so easy.  
Jeff:Let's take these men back to our lair.  
When they wake up, they find there selves stripped on a wall.  
Jeff:It's no use, you can't break free.  
SM:Now let's see your faces before we eat you.  
To there surprise, they aren't men, they are women.  
SM and Jeff were surprised that they were women.  
1:P-P-Please don't eat us.  
SM and Jeff were lost in there looks. No one and nothing is in there way. Just them.  
2:I agree with her! Please don't eat us!  
SM:Jeff?  
Jeff:Yeah?  
SM:We better let them go.  
1, 2 and Jeff:Huh?  
Jeff:A little privacy?  
SM and Jeff walked in a corner.  
SM:Dude, I think we fallen in love.  
Jeff:That's impossible, we are CreepyPasta's, we can't fall in love.  
SM:Then why are you blushing?  
Jeff:Fine, I think I fallen in love.  
SM:Ok ladies, we decide to let you go if you visit us again.  
1:Why?  
Jeff:We both have a crush on you.  
SM:JEFF!  
The 2 girls blushed.  
2:No one really has a crush on us.  
SM:Oh, ok.  
Jeff unhooked the girls.  
1:Actually, we don't have a home.  
2:Our parents died in a hurricane 3 years ago.  
SM:If you like, you can stay here.  
1:Ok.  
Jeff:What are your names?  
1:I'm Sally and that's Jane.  
Jeff:Jane, that's the beautiful name I've ever heard.  
Jane:Thanks.  
Sally:Is there a room that we can sleep here?  
SM:Of course, follow me.  
Jack:We have a lot of Pasta's coming in here.  
Jeff:Example?  
Jack:Freddy Kruger, Tac Nayn, HB Kay...  
SM:Whoa, HB Kay?  
Jack:Yeah?  
SM:MY SISTER'S COMING HERE!  
They all paid attention to SM.  
Jeff:Wait, we never have a sister.  
SM:Once I became Slender Man, HB Kay is my sister.  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
SM:IT'S HER!  
SM open the door with his tentacle.  
Kay:Hi brother.  
SM:Hi sis, how's the life so far?  
Kay:Pretty good.  
SM:Kay, I like you to meet my brother.  
Kay:I heard about you, Jeff the Killer right?  
Jeff:Yes mam.  
Kay:Did you guys brought... HUMANS!?  
All (except SM and Jeff):KILL THEM!  
SM and Jeff:DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!  
Jack:Why not?  
SM:We were going to kill them, but something inside grows wonderful.  
All (except SM and Jeff):Ewwwwwww.  
Sally:Whatever, we think it's wonderful.  
Jane:Where is our room?  
Sally punched Jane in the arm.  
Jane:Ow.  
Sally:Jane, manners.  
Jane:Where is our room sir?  
Jack:Room 56.  
Sally:Thanks sir.  
Kay then slapped SM in the face.  
SM:Ow, what was that for?  
Kay:That was for brining humans into our home. You're lucky that I'm in great mood for seeing you again.  
Jeff:Great, now the CreepyPasta's turn against each other.  
SM:Well, it could have been worse.  
Jeff:True.


	7. More CreepyPasta's Part 3

Freddy:Hello, Jack.  
Jack:Ah, Freddy Kruger, you're room is 34.  
Freddy:Thank you.  
When Freddy walks in his room, he pulled out a MacBook Pro and sign onto Skype.  
Zalgo:Freddy, how are we doing so far?  
Freddy:Just got into my room.  
Zalgo:Remember you're mission, destroy the CreepyPasta's.  
Freddy:The pay better be off the stakes.  
Zalgo:If you fail me, you will die.  
Freddy:Well, I think I'll be out of the mission for a while.  
Zalgo:Why?  
SCP-173:It's bacon time sir.  
Zalgo:Already?  
Freddy:Because I want to lay low for a while.  
Zalgo (Mouth full):Alright.  
Zalgo swallows the bacon.  
Zalgo:But you better do what I tell you.  
Freddy:I promise.  
SCP-173:It's bacon time sir.  
Zalgo:You're broken.  
Freddy:Can I have some bacon?  
Zalgo:I'll send you a box, it will be at your room in 1 day.  
Freddy:Ok.  
Zalgo:Bye and somebody get me orange juice for this bacon.  
SCP-173:But it's filled with bacon.  
Freddy:Bacon for a midnight snack?

SM woke up by Sally.  
SM:Jeff, wake up!  
Jeff:Jane.  
They all run to Room 56 and...  
Sally turned into a female version of SM and Jane turned into a creepy looking girl.  
SM and Jeff are amazed. SM hearts tries getting out. Jeff drooled.  
Jane:We look hideous!  
Jeff:No you don't.  
Sally:But we're monsters.  
SM:I was a human once too, but trust me, it's going to be alright.  
Sally:In that case, call me Slender Woman.  
Jane:Actually, I like this form instead of my original.  
Jack:I deiced that Slender Man and Jeff are now in charge.  
SM:Jack, why?  
Jack:Because you 2 can save us.  
SM:Ok.  
All of them heard smooching.  
Kay:What's that noise?  
Ben:It's coming from the closet.  
They open the door and find Smile and Grinny kissing.  
Smile:Do you mind?  
They just stand still.  
Grinny:A little privacy?  
SW:Sorry.  
Then they close the door.  
Sally:Race you to the breakfast bar!  
Ben:You're on!  
Kay:Hey Jack, if you have kids, how come you don't have a wife?  
Jack:Please don't mention that! OW!  
Kay:What's wrong?  
Jack:The memories hurt!  
Kay:Calm down Jack.  
Jack:I CAN'T!  
Kay:CALM DOWN! Tell me what's wrong.  
Jack (Sigh):My wife died.  
Kay:She was a great woman.  
Jack:Life was good until that dreadful day.  
Kay:Oh no, you can just tell me how she died.  
Jack:You may want to sit.  
Kay: (Sigh).  
Jack:It was a sunny day and glorious day for the babies.  
**Flashback in Next Chapter=TBC**


	8. Flashback

Jack:I'm so happy.  
Kate:Our very own babies.  
Jack:Stay calm.  
Kate:Here they come.  
When the babies come out, they were really happy they have there own kids.  
After that, they named them BEN and Sally.  
Ben and Sally:Mommy, Daddy.  
They got home and...  
Zalgo:Hi Jack.  
Jack:Kate run.  
Kate:I'll put the kids somewhere safe.  
Kate runs with the kids. Jack was about to rip out his liver, but Zalgo knock him out with 1 glare.  
He woke up at Midnight, finding his wife dead on the porch. But find the kids safe in the fireplace.  
Jack:I'll protect you both no matter what. 

Jack:That horrid day.  
Kay: (Sigh)  
Kay lifts Jack mask and kisses him. Then 20 seconds later, the kissing stop.  
Jack's face is really handsome.  
Kay:You're cute.  
Jack blushed.  
Jack:Well you look beautiful.  
Kay now blushed.  
Ben:Dad's fallen in love again.  
Sally:Let's give her a little test.

Zalgo:How to conquer Earth?  
SCP-173:Uh...  
Zalgo:Quiet.  
SCP-173:Zalgo.  
Zalgo:Not now.  
SCP-173:I have an...  
Zalgo:SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO THINK!  
SCP-173:But I have an idea.  
Zalgo:Oh, why didn't you say so?  
SCP-173:You have 6 arms, right?  
Zalgo:Yeah?  
SCP-173:Make a 7th one that ends the Earth.  
Zalgo:Ok, then I'll surrender the people to mind control the Pasta's.  
SCP-173:I hate you sir.  
Zalgo:I hate you to.  
**TBC**


	9. Final Chapter

Zalgo went at the CreepyPasta mansion for a surprise visit. He arrives at the front door.  
Zalgo:Paper clip.  
SCP-173 hand him a paper clip.  
Zalgo bend the paper clip into a sharp, pointy key and he tried unlocking the door with.  
Rake (muffles):HEY, YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!  
SCP-173:Do you hear something?  
Zalgo:No.  
SCP-173:Me neither.  
Masky (muffles):ON 3, WE JUMP! 1, 2, 3!  
Then the rope breaks and 3 of them are finally free.  
Zalgo:I got it.  
Then Rake, Hoody, and Masky land on them.  
Then everybody woke up.

Next morning, Zalgo and SCP-173 are trapped in a cell.  
Jack:Well done Slender Man.  
SM:Don't thank me, thank my anger.  
Jack:...Ok.  
Hoody:Long story.

**THE END**


End file.
